conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat's Tower
Bat's Tower is the third chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded, according to Chapter Chronology. The theme of the chapter is an enormous old tower filled with bats, gears, and cobwebs and an underwater safe filled with mechanical fish and fire imps, and a carnivorous Dogfish guarding the river's end. Characters Present *Mrs. Catfish *Bullfish *Carl/Quentin *Lady Cogs *Fire Imps *The Big Big Guy Sections Mrs Catfish Conker comes upon a river and meets Mrs. Catfish and her group and deals to get her fortune back. Modestly agreeing to take 10 percent, Conker swims through the river meets the vicious, snapping Bullfish and swims into a hole leading into the towering complex. Barry's Mates Conker meets Carl & Quentin; the two-sided cog, who asks him to retrieve their lady friends by scaling the old tower and pulling a lever to unlock the underwater door leading to them. Cog's Revenge With the underwater door to the missing lady cogs unlocked, Conker swims and brings back the 3 cog ladies, who, in revenge, beat up the Carl-sided cog and leave for a vacation. Quentin then informs Conker that his problem outside is fixed. The Combination Conker leads the Catfishes to open the safe with their classified password, after leading them there (and avoiding some enemies that wandered in) Mrs. Catfish opens the safe and Conker heads inside to rescue the money. Blast Doors Conker comes upon the Catfishe's money, who quickly cusses him out and jumps into a water hole because he wasn't his owner, Conker must now slingshot the letters on a board to open the gate that the money went through. Clang's Lair Conker must swim through the underwater tunnels of mechanical fishes, using a light to find his way, upon navigating his way, he walks into a a high temperatured boiler room. Pisstastic Conker finds the Fire Imps, who begin to assault him, Conker must become drunk with beer and urinate on mulitple imps until the last two are left. Brass Monkeys The Imps, furious for revenge, hop into the giant boiler and turn it on, now, Conker must defeat The Big Big Guy by luring him into vent holes and sink him with poo, and then Conker must whack the boiler's large brass balls until he explodes, he then rolls the balls down a corridor which leads to the entrance of the safe and where the missing money was. Bullfish's Revenge Conker has retrieved the money, and comes back to the Catfish, but upon disovering that his 10% reward is really 1 dollar of 10 dollars, Conker keeps the money, Mrs. Catfish is furious, but tells the group to swim away when she sees the Bullfish's line almost snap. Conker and the Catfish leave, but the Bullfish is free, so Conker must swim for his life, giving himself an opportunity to swim further as the Bullfish devours the Catfish one by one, until Conker makes it to the dock where he is almost killed when the Bullfish chases him on the dock boards, the Bullfish crashes into a stone wall, and Conker discovers and alcove with three money wads above. Previous Chapter: Windy Next Chapter: Barn Boys Trivia *The Bullfish is a parody of "Jaws" * In Bad Fur Day, the money stack of ten dollars has a significant difference than the others. It has 1's on its bills rather than 10's like the rest of the money in the game. This was taken out of Live & Reloaded. Category:Chapters Category:Bat's Tower Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded